


The Red Child

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [19]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Akako, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Revenge, Starcrossed Love, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: The only thing she grew to hate more than KID was the color Red.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Red Child

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a tad early. This week's kiss was just a short little odd drabble. I'm feeling the mood though and since tomorrow's a little crazy for me here we are. 
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge  
> Theme #19: Red

Red.

It stained her pillow like a drop of blood, but even as she lifted it even the thorns never pierced her finger, never left a mark.

Red were its petals. So red she had wondered that it even existed in this world.

Red.

She decided that was the color she would wear. It wasn't what she would have worn any other time. It wasn't what she would have picked, but looking at the rose her heart fluttered.

Perhaps it would be lucky, or at least bring her good fortune. She had to sneak out so her father wouldn't inquire about the dress she'd only bought, but never thought to wear.

But the message had said 'Dress up!'

So she did her best.

Red was the color of the second rose that he made appear behind her ear, and it was also the color of his shirt. He teased that they both matched, but she merely swatted him away.

Red was the color her cheeks turned when he pulled her aside after the streets were empty and told her she looked beautiful and kissed her.

They went to dinner at a restaurant she'd doubted she'd ever see the inside of, or especially eat at. The wine he ordered them was a deeper shade of red, and made their blood run hot.

Red was the color they both became when fireworks went off inside the restaurant and he announced in front of everyone that he wished to marry her.

They turned even redder when she said yes and he kissed her in front of the crowd- but he'd always been unconventional.

Later it was a red passion that caught them both in a trap, and by the time she thought to escape her cheeks had been presently stained with the color.

Red was the color of the sheet she wrapped around her as she watched her fiancée get dressed from across the room.

Red was the color of the gem that made him break down later that morning and tell her everything.

Red was the color of his once white shirt from where the blood had soaked through, when she went to see him after.

Red was the color of the jewel shards that had been embedded into his fingers.

Red was what she saw, years later, as she pointed her gun at the man who had killed him.

Red became the one thing she hated even more than KID.

She wondered, more than once, if it was perhaps she hadn’t been misnamed. 

The only blue, her tears, which had long since dried up. 

Aoko wondered why she hadn't been name _Akako_ instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Akako mean's Red Child while Aoko mean's Blue Child.


End file.
